battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Marauder Cat (Uber Rare Cat)
Marauder Cat is an Uber Rare Cat that can be unlocked by playing the Rare Cat Capsule during The Dynamites and the Metal Busters events. True Form increases Critical Hit chance, attack power and health and is immune to knockback effects. Cat Evolves into Berserker Cat at level 10. Evolves into Paladin Cat at level 30 using Catfruit. Pros * High chance to perform Critical Hits. * Decent stamina and a semi-fast attack rate. * Very cheap for an Uber Rare. * Quick recharge time. * True Form is immune to knockback effects. * Decent range. Cons * Very weak attack power outside of his Critical ability. * Short range. * Initial form has single-target attacks. * Slow movement speed. Strategy/Usage * Overall, his stats are relatively weak compared to other Uber Rares. His range is low and his damage (even with Crits) is mediocre so he is not recommended for general use. * However, this cat is extremely efficient in dealing with Metal Enemies since he performs Crits so often. * Paladin Cat has the highest Crit chance in the game aside from the 100% procs like Waitress Cat or Sunny Neneko, and attacks at a reasonable rate + Area Attacks. He does a fantastic job against stages heavy with Metal Enemies, such as Bionic Seaweed and Cat Ticket Stages. * Paladin Cat's immunity to knockback effects makes him the perfect matchup for Super Metal Hippoe (which tends to knockback your Critical Hitters before they get to land a hit). Description Cost *Chapter 1: $1500 *Chapter 2: $2250 *Chapter 3: $3000 Upgrading Cost Total cost for upgrading from 1-30= 6,490,800 Stats Initial Stats: Catfruit Evolution Appearance *Normal Form: A knight-like character with cat ears holding a sword and a shield with a cat's face in it. Jumps up and smashes his sword down at the enemy. *Evolved Form: A darker version with a wolf-like look and red eyes. Wields a longer sword. Looks like Guts (from the Japanese manga Berserk) in Berserker Mode. *True Form: Wears armor reminiscent of a Kistune outfit. The weapon used looks like a combination of several weapons used by Kingdom Hearts' Organization XIII: it has Axel's Chakrams, Vexen's Shield, Lexaeus's Axe, Larxene's Knives, and Xaldin's Lances. The Paladin Cat also has a similarity to the Twilight Thorn Nobody. Trivia *Berserker Cat and Paladin Cat may be a reference to Cecil Harvey of Final Fantasy 4. The Berserker Cat is also called the "Dark Metal Knight", which is Cecil's class (Dark Knight) for the beginning portion of the game. However, a fairly short way into the game Cecil's devotion to his loved one and his desire to protect others allows him to go from being a Dark Knight to being a Paladin, which matches what occurs in the Paladin Cat's description. *Berserker Cat may be a reference to the Artorias from Dark Souls because he holds the sword in his left hand and has a similar armor. *Berserker Cat's nickname, "Dark Metal Knight," could also be referencing Dark Meta Knight, a recurring boss in the Kirby series. *Paladin Cat has the second highest Critical chance in the game (50%). The highest goes to Sunny Neneko, Cheerleader Cat, E.Kubilan Pasalan, Crazed Moneko and Rei Uzumasa & Cat, all having 100% Critical chance. *Paladin Cat shares the same base damage as Waitress Cat, Kasa Jizo and D'artanyan. Gallery Marauder cat-1-.png|Normal form description (EN) Berserker cat-1-.png|Evolved form description (EN) Paladin cat-1-.png|True form description (EN) Marauder Cat Attack Animation.gif|Marauder Cat's attack animation Berserker Cat Attack Animation.gif|Berserker Cat's attack animation Paladin Cat Attack Animation.gif|Paladin Cat's attack animation Reference *http://seesaawiki.jp/battlecats/d/%a5%cd%a5%b3%a5%b7%a5%e5%a5%d0%a5%ea%a5%a8 *https://battlecats-db.com/unit/058.html ---- Units Release Order: '<< Archer Cat | Swordsman Cat >> ' ---- Category:Cat Units Category:Uber Rare Cats Category:Gacha Cats Category:Critical Hit Cats Category:Anti-Metal Cats Category:Single Target Cats Category:Area Attack Cats Category:Cats with different Attack Types Category:Cats with Knockback Immunity Category:Cats require Catfruits for True Form